bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pandemonium
|} Pandemonium (Pandemonium- Stolica Piekła) — Alicorn, zamieszkujący las Everfree. Ponyfikacja użytkownika TheDarkAlicorn. Wygląd Pandemonium to czarny, wysoki alicorn. Ma długą, czarno-fioletową grzywę i ogon. Jego oczy są czerwone i dość nietypowe ponieważ, potrafi dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach. (Może nie w zupełnych ale w pół-mroku widzi bardzo dobrze). Na jego twarzy prawie zawszę możemy ujrzeć minę srogą, karcącą, bardzo rzadko gości na niej uśmiech. Jest w wieku dorosłego ogiera. Nosi na sobie ciężką, srebrną zbroję i buty, na których wygrawerowane ma paragrafy i gwiazdy. W środkowej części zbroi, znajduję się średnich rozmiarów rubin, który umieszczony jest w centrum największego grawerowanego paragrafu. thumb|Pandemonium w wersji chibi by [[User:Amiiś :3|Amiiś :3]] Cutie Mark Jego Cutie Mark to waga sprawiedliwości. (Taka sama jak ta którą trzyma Temida,bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku). Zdobył go dlatego, że zawsze ocenia wszystkich i wszystko sprawiedliwie. Chociaż jego charakter mówi że: powinien siać spustoszenie, on jednak zawsze stoi na straży porządku i sprawiedliwości. Zbroja Zbroję którą nosi wykonał sam. Każdy symbol który się na niej znajduje ma sens i znaczenie. Nie lubi jej zdejmować, i bardzo rzadko to robi. Odkąd ją wykonał, prawie nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje. Ponieważ jak on sam twierdzi: "chroni mnie, więc po co miałbym ją zdejmować?" Gwiazdy - są odzwierciedleniem tego iż, Pandemonium zwykle czuwa nad wszystkim w nocy. Paragrafy (małe) - Te mniejsze na jego butach i zbroi mają symbolizować każdą jego sprawiedliwą decyzję. Paragraf (duży z klejnotem) - Ten wielki, przechodzący przez całą zbroję symbol, ma mówić każdemu że, on zawsze i wszędzie będzie czuwał nad porządkiem, dla wszystkich tych którzy o ten porządek dbają. Czerwony rubin zaś to jednocześnie zwieńczenie jego pracy nad rynsztunkiem, i przedmiot mający ogromną wartość dla aicorna. Kamień dlatego jest tak istotny, gdyż jego moc pozwala ogierowi przebywać w świetle słonecznym i co za tym idzie, żyć w ciągu dnia. Miecz Pandemonium wykuł go sam, używając do tego surowca do tej pory nie znanego w Equestrii. Miecz ten jest nietypowy ze względu na właściwości materiału z którego jest stworzony, otóż jego niecodzienność polega na tym że, miecz współpracuje z magią kucyków. To tak jak by "wiedział" co jego właściciel ma zamiar zrobić. Użyty w sposób właściwy potrafi wzmocnić moc tego kto go używa. Jedną z dziwniejszych rzeczy jest to że miecz nie działa w świetle dziennym, dlatego ogier w jego rękojeści umieścił kawałek klejnotu ze swej zbroi który działa również na miecz. W ten sposób można używać go w dzień tak samo jak i w nocy. Charakter Ogier z charakteru jest samotnikiem, woli przebywać w pustych opuszczonych miejscach niż takich tętniących życiem. Pandemonium potrafi być na prawdę wredny i oschły, jednak dla kogoś kto zaskarbi sobie jego przyjaźń, (co nie jest najłatwiejsze) potrafi być: ciepły, miły i opiekuńczy. Jeżeli jednak chodzi o jego wrogów, to nie odpuszcza. Potrafi być dla nich zły do szpiku kości, odpuści dopiero wtedy gdy jego wróg zginie, bądź naprawi swój błąd. Mimo to potrafi docenić przeciwnika, nie ignoruje jego umiejętności. Oprócz tego jest szczery, lojalny, wierny. Osobowość Pandemonium jest raczej zamknięty w sobie, skryty. Nie lubi mówić zbyt wiele o sobie, to raczej on woli słuchać o innych. Nie ufa nikomu ani niczemu. Jest dobrym przyjacielem, ale nigdy nie wybaczy zdrady komuś kogo obdarzył swoją przyjaźnią. Możemy spotkać go praktycznie jedynie w nocy. Kiedy wszyscy śpią, on przechadza się po Ponyville i okolicach, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku i nic złego się nie dzieję. Zła strona... Ogier potrafi wzniecić w sobie ogień nienawiści. Kłótnie jest w stanie przerodzić w prawdziwy konflikt, zwykle zachowuje spokój, jeżeli jednak wzbudzi się w nim gniew, zniszczy wszystko na swojej drodze. Gdy żyje się z nim w zgodzie to ciężko go rozgniewać, jeśli jednak ktoś woli walczyć to może być pewien że wywoła złą stronę Pandemonium. Relacje z kucykami Pandemonium nie posiada wielu przyjaciół bądź znajomych ze względu na jego trudny charakter. Potrafił zaprzyjaźnić się z garstką nielicznych osób. Angel's Voice Pandemonium poznał Angel's Voice przez przypadek, kiedy na chwilę zjawił się w Ponyville w ciągu dnia. Na początku nie przypadli sobie do gustu, a ich pierwsza rozmowa zakończyła się kłótnią. Nie powracał w dzień do miasta przez długi czas. Jednak kiedyś usłyszał płacz który dobiegał właśnie z Ponyville. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce okazało się że, mała klaczka przewróciła się i zraniła. Jednak nie zdążył udzielić jej pomocy, ponieważ chwilę wcześniej zjawiła się Angel's Voice i opatrzyła ranę klaczki. Pandemonium widząc, że sytuacja została opanowana, po cichu zaczął oddalać się w kierunku lasu. Angel Voice zauważyła jednak, iż ogier nie jest taki zły na jakiego wyglądał, dlatego zatrzymała go, i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Ich poprzednia kłótnia szybko przerodziła się w znajomość, a później przyjaźń. Po długiej rozmowie jaką odbyli Pandemonium wrócił do siebie rozmyślając, kim tak na prawdę jest jego nowa przyjaciółka. Ich przyjaźń wydaje się być dosyć nietypowa, gdyż ona przedstawia wszystko co dobre, zaś on wszystko co złe. (Ale tylko na pozór, choć czasem pozory mylą). Mimo wszystko dogadują się i potrafią ze sobą długo rozmawiać. Co ciekawe, razem tworzą coś na wzór Yin-Yang. Ariadna Mogło by się wydawać, że Ariadna i Pandemonium to dwa różne światy. To prawda, pegazica jest na co dzień wesoła i uśmiechnięta, natomiast ogier prowadzi życie samotnika. Pewnej nocy Ariadna wracając z baru "Loża", była bardzo zmęczona i postanowiła wybrać skrót. Droga prowadziła przez ciemną uliczkę, mało oświetloną, a do tego była noc. Aria jednak się nie bała i postanowiła jak najszybciej dojść do domu tą drogą. Koniec jej zaprowadził ją jednak do lasu Everfree, czego się nie spodziewała. Nagle Ariadna spostrzegła w górze cień przelatującego nad nią kucyka, który wylądował tuż przed nią. Ariadna początkowo przeraziła się o dziwo alikorna. Jednak ten zapytał ją, co taka klacz robi sama w środku nocy, przy lesie Everfree. Zaczęli rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy. Oboje są nocnymi markami, więc noc im nie straszna. Dowiedział się, że Ariadna jest początkującą dziennikarką i pracuje jako kelnerka. On sam czasami prosi ją o rady, jak ona go, na przykład w sprawie uszkodzonego sprzętu. Stride Spark Pandemonium i Sheo poznali się pewnej nocy, kiedy to ogier jak zwykle kontrolował porządek w Ponyville. Pandemonium zobaczył wyczerpanego przez walkę Sheo, który siedział nieopodal lasu Everfree. Alicorn podleciał i wylądował tuż przed zmęczonym ogierem pytając, co takiego się wydarzyło. Sheo nie czekał długo z odpowiedzią i oznajmił że, przez wiele godzin walczył z jego najbardziej zagorzałym wrogiem, zaczęli więc rozmawiać ze sobą... Lodestar Secret Pandemonium bardzo ceni i szanuje Lodestar Secret uważa ją za bardzo inteligentną klacz. Poznali się właśnie przez bar do którego wpadł na chwilę. Bardzo lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, dobrze wie o tym, że Lodestar zna się na rozmaitych tematach, dlatego ich rozmowa nie przeradza się w nudną monotonię. W raz z upływem czasu zaczęli się poznawać nawzajem coraz lepiej i ich znajomość przerodziła się w przyjaźń, oboje poznali kilka faktów o sobie... Sur Lucy Prise Znajomość ogiera i klaczy zaczęła się od kłótni. On zawsze się kłóci. Jednak wraz z upływem czasu zaczęli się ze sobą dogadywać, zwłaszcza że Pandemonium potrzebuje od czasu do czasu pomocy, a kiedyś miał pewien kłopot który niestety mogła rozwiązać tylko Sur Lucy Prise. Ogier choć nie chętnie, zwrócił się do niej po pomoc. Klacz bardzo szybko okazała się być bardzo miła, i wzbudziła sympatie Alicorna. Kiedy problem Pandemonium był już rozwiązany, podziękował klaczy a następnie znikł w mrokach lasu. Od tamtego czasu widywali się sporadycznie, jednak bez większych spotkań, do czasu kiedy to klacz potrzebowała pomocy. Ogier bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił się do walki ze złem które ją zaatakowało. Walka trwała dosyć długo, jednak zakończyła się dla nich wspólnym zwycięstwem. Po walce zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przez długi czas trwania nocy. Jednak Sur Lucy Prise musiała w wracać do domu, podziękowała ogierowi i oboje udali się w swoich kierunkach. Stone Rain ??? Historia postaci Pandemonium nie jest samotnikiem z wyboru. Przywykł do bycia nim w miejscu w którym się wychował, mianowicie w Lesie Everfree. Został tam porzucony jako źrebię, gdyż w miejscu jego narodzin uważa się iż: "Potomek który ma i skrzydła i róg, to najgorsza możliwa tragedia dla jego rodziny". Wiadomo o tym stąd gdyż kiedy go znaleziono w lesie, oprócz koszyka i tego w co był zawinięty, widniała doczepiona karteczka z takim właśnie napisem. Stąd też o jego rodzinie nic nie wiadomo, możliwe że żyją, ale Pandemonium (Takie imię nadali mu jego rodzice zanim go porzucili, również widniało na kartce) za to co mu zrobili, chyba nie chciał by ich poznać. (Choć w głębi duszy zawszę cierpiał że nigdy ich nie poznał ale nie okazywał tego światu). Kiedy został przygarnięty do sierocińca w Ponyville, był bardzo zagubiony, zamknięty w sobie (tego nie udało mu się pozbyć), nie pewny siebie, lecz wiedział od najmłodszych lat że nie należy się poddawać. Wraz z tym jak zaczął dorastać, poznawał świat, próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z kucykami w jego wieku. (Lecz mu to nie wychodziło ponieważ, dzieci nie chciały kolegować się z "odmieńcem"). Ogier skończył szkołę i wkroczył w dorosły wiek. Lecz niestety jak każdy dorosły już wychowanek sierocińca, musiał go opuścić. Opuszczając swój dotychaczasowy dom otrzymał od swojej opiekunki klejnot, który podobno był zawinięty i położony w koszyczku w którym leżał. (Tym klejnotem był właśnie czerwony rubin). Pandemonium początkowo nie wiedział gdzie się podziać, pierwszą noc spędził w wąskich uliczkach miasta. Jednak właśnie tej nocy uświadomił sobie że świetnie widzi w mrokach miasta. Dorosły już Ogier potrafił świetnie latać, aczkolwiek nie chcąc by widzieli go inni, latał i poznawał Equestrię tylko w nocy. Jednak gdzieś musiał w końcu się zatrzymać, bo przecież nie mógł latać cały czas. Postanowił więc wrócić do Ponyville, jednak uczynił to w dzień, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem ponieważ, wpadł i przewrócił klacz (Tak, tą klaczą była właśnie Angel's Voice). Ich "nagłe" spotkanie spowodowało kłótnię i Pandemonium postanowił opuścić Ponyville. Odchodząc z miasta przypominał sobie wszystkie opowieści, które słyszał od jego wychowawczyni (wtedy jedynej przyjaciółki). Opowiadała mu jak go odnaleziono, skąd się wziął, dlaczego tam się znalazł. (Była bardzo szczera, stąd ogier znał całą prawdę). Postanowił więc wrócić do miejsca w którym zaczęła się cała jego historia, miejsce szybko przypadło mu do gustu. Nie było tam nikogo kto mógł by mu przeszkadzać, panowała cisza i spokój. Właśnie w ten sposób Pandemonium zamieszkał w lesie Everfree. Od tamtej pory sypia w dzień, a w nocy "patroluję" Ponyville i okolicę by jego mieszkańcom nic złego się nie stało. (Choć sami mieszkańcy nie wiedzą o jego działalności). Tytuł Jego tytuł to '"The Protector of Night" '(ang. "Stróż nocy"). Znaczenie samego tytułu jest proste, ogier pilnuje porządku w nocy, i dba oto by mieszkańcy Ponyville mogli spać spokojnie. Dlatego ten tytuł pasuje do niego idealnie. Zalety i wady Kiedy Pandemonium osiągnął wiek dorosły, zaczęły pojawiać się u niego nietypowe cechy. Mianowicie, zaczął dobrze widzieć w ciemnościach, ale za to bez klejnotu, światło dzienne jest dla niego bardzo uporczywe. Będąc jeszcze młodym ogierem, Pandemonium uczył się latać. (Przez brak przyjaciół stało się to jego jedyną rozrywką). Opanował więc latanie do perfekcji. Potem uczył się magii, na samym początku szło mu to bardzo topornie, jednak kiedy Twilight Sparkle przybyła do miasta, on systematycznie z ukrycia obserwował jej naukę magii, i sam próbował powtarzać jej sztuczki. Z upływem czasu i tą umiejętność bardzo dobrze opanował. Poznał również czarną magię dlatego kiedy rzuca sztuczki tejże magii, jego aura przybiera kolor czarny, jednak lekko zmieszany z czerwonym. (Co pozwala mu na powstrzymanie się, by zło nim nie zawładnęło). Ciekawostki *Imię ogiera to Pandemonium (Pandæmonium) – stolica piekła, pałac w poemacie "Raj utracony" Johna Miltona. *Jego tytuł to: '''The Protector of Night, '''co jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do tytułu piosenki zespołu Classix Nouveaux o tej samej nazwie. *Cutie Mark który posiada Pandemonium to waga, którą trzyma Temida. Mitologiczna bogini sprawiedliwości i wiecznego porządku. *Klejnot który jest osadzony w jego zbroi to Czerwony Rubin. Został znaleziony wraz z koszykiem w którym porzucono źrebię. Za dnia daje on ogierowi moc, która pozwala mu normalnie żyć w dzień. *Jego aura magii ma kolor czerwony. Jednak kiedy rzuca zaklęcie czarnej magii, aura zmienia swój kolor na czarny, aczkolwiek lekko zmieszany z czerwonym. Galeria Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Alikorny